


Grounded

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requst for safeword fic but this time michael is the sub!





	Grounded

Michael fidgeted slightly, biting his lip thoughtfully. He had been restless all day since his classes had gotten canceled, so out of boredom he had texted Jeremy. Their conversation had quickly become sexual, as per usual, and had abruptly ended when Jeremy decided texting wasn’t enough and that he was coming over. Michael was, to say the least, pretty impatient. Luckily, his mothers were out for the day, which meant the pair didn’t have to worry about being heard.

Jeremy was more than eager, and possibly broke a law or two trying to reach Michael’s house as quickly as he could. He didn’t bother knocking—he had a key—and stomped down to Michael’s room. 

Michael perked up when he heard the door, breath already picking up. He shifted slightly from where he was sitting on the bed.

Jeremy was soon sauntering in. “Hey,” he greeted. 

“Hi,” Michael gave him a crooked grin. 

Jeremy locked the door. “Heard someone around here wants to get fucked?”

Michael practically shuddered. “ _God_ yes.”

“Break any rules lately?” Jeremy asked, approaching Michael but not touching him. 

Michael hummed softly, looking up at Jeremy with innocent eyes. “Yes.”

Jeremy blinked. “Oh? Which one?” He leaned in closer.

Michael bit his lip, gulping. “I touched myself,” he admitted. “...And used a toy one time.” 

“Two rules?” Jeremy tsked. “Good boy for being honest about it.” He put his hand in Michael’s hair. “But you shouldn’t have done that.” He tugged harshly. 

Michael’s breath hitched, eyes becoming lidded. He moaned at the yank of his hair. “C-Couldn’t help it,” he whined. “Couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you.”

“Mike,” Jeremy said, “you can always help it. You broke two rules. Do you know what that means?”

Michael bit his lip, nodding slightly. “Punishment?”

Jeremy pulled his hair in affirmation. “Right.”

Michael moaned again, the sound growing needier. “Please punish me,” he whimpered. “G-Give me what I deserve.”

“What you deserve? We’ll see. If you can handle it.” Jeremy released his hair and pulled his shirt up. 

Michael was already breathing hard in anticipation, body pliant beneath Jeremy’s hands. 

Jeremy swiftly yanked Michael’s shirt off, pushed him back against the mattress, and pulled off his pants as well. He said nothing as he let his hands roam Michael’s chest lightly and teasing.

Michael responded enthusiastically, arching into Jeremy’s touch and moaning unabashedly.

“Look at you,” Jeremy murmured. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so eager. For your punishment? What a slut.”

Michael nodded as he moaned again, louder. “I’m a fucking slut.”

“Yes you are,” Jeremy agreed, his hands traveling lower. “Say it again.”

Michael whimpered loudly. “I’m a fucking _slut_!”

“Damn right. Flip over.”

Michael rolled over obediently, pressing his face into the mattress.

“Good.” Jeremy could be heard moving things and opening drawers. 

Michael bit his lip, tilting his head slightly to try and get a peek at what Jeremy had planned. 

Jeremy dropped something onto the bedside table and yanked Michael’s hair, pushing his head back down. “No peeking. Naughty.”

Michael moaned, pressing his face back into the bed. He probably shouldn’t be as affected by the hair pulling as he was.

Jeremy rummaged some more, ignoring the sounds coming from Michael. 

Michael waited, starting to get impatient. He wriggled against the bed.

Jeremy looked over at him again. “Don’t fucking move.”

Michael shuddered at his tone, body stilling. He whimpered into the sheets.

“Quiet,” Jeremy snapped. 

Michael did his best to quiet himself, biting the blankets beneath him in an attempt to muffle any stray sounds. 

With no warning, a slick finger entered Michael. 

Michael jolted with a gasp. “Ah!”

Jeremy hummed. “What did I say about noises?”

Michael bit his lip hard, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

Jeremy worked him open, adding fingers as needed. Pleasure wasn’t his end goal for this, so he didn’t bother seeking out Michael’s prostate. 

Michael was breathing hard, body practically shaking. It took all his will power not to press back into Jeremy’s fingers.

Soon, Jeremy removed them. “You touched yourself _and_ used a toy? Is that right?”

Michael let out a shuddering breath at the loss. He nodded against the mattress.

“That’s two rules you broke. You don’t think I can get you off well enough? Is that it?” Jeremy fumbled with some more items. 

Michael bit back a whimper, shaking his head.

“Then why’d you do it? You know it upsets me, to think you need toys rather than me.” Jeremy scoffed. “You can answer.”

Michael couldn’t help but whine. “I j-just couldn’t help it! You sent me those pictures when you were in the shower and you looked so pretty and I n-needed it!”

“You could have called me,” Jeremy said. “I would have given it to you. But you didn’t. You broke the rules.”

Michael nodded. “Y-Yes sir.”

“You deserve this, don’t you?” Jeremy asked, almost passively. “You deserve your punishments?” He didn’t wait for an answer this time, pushing something slick and smooth into Michael. 

Michael gasped, reflexively pushing back into it. “F-Fuck,” he breathed. “I d-deserve to be punished!”

“I know you do.” There was a click before the toy started to vibrate. 

Michael cried out, automatically rutting against the bed in search of relief.

“Christ, are you breaking two more rules? I said shut up and stop moving.” Jeremy cranked the vibe up. “Only speak when I ask you a question, got it, slut?”

Michael moaned, reluctantly stilling his hips.

“Now hush.” Jeremy turned around. “That one’s for using a toy instead of calling me. If you like the toys so much. This is for touching yourself.” He tapped Michael’s arm, meaning for him to flip back over. 

Michael did, the movements shifting the toy inside of him wonderfully.

Jeremy held up another item, a cage equipped with a ring. “Now you can’t touch yourself.”

Michael gasped. “B-But-”

“Did I say you could answer me?” Jeremy snapped. “Shut up. No arguing. You deserve this, remember?” He moved down to fasten the cage. 

Michael once again went quiet, his only sounds being the labored breathing in response to the vibe. 

Once the contraption was fixed, Jeremy turned the vibe up. 

Michael sucked in a breath, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly. His mouth fell open in pleasure.

Jeremy held up some fabric strips. “Enjoying this? What a fucking whore. I should tie you down.”

Michael just moaned in response.

Jeremy huffed. “You don’t know how to be quiet. Guess I will have to tie you up.” He got to work on Michael’s wrists. 

Michael shuddered, but didn't resist. 

Jeremy turned the vibe up as he moved to Michael’s ankles. 

Michael’s breathing became even more ragged, eyes squeezing shut.

As Jeremy finished securing the ties, he ran his hands up and down Michael’s body. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Michael?”

Michael nodded desperately. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Good. I’ll check on you later.”

Michael froze. “Wait, Wh-What?”

“I’ll be back,” Jeremy said. “Don’t cum on yourself.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “W-Where are you going?!”

“Oh, I was gonna head home to eat some leftovers.”

“What?! Jeremy!” 

“It’s Olive Garden!”

Michael shook his head. “You can’t just leave!”

Jeremy put a hand on the doorknob. “You can’t stop me.”

Michael tugged at his restraints. “Don’t!”

“This is your punishment!”

Michael whined. “Th-That’s not fair!”

“I know, but you deserve it.”

Michael moaned as his insistent wiggling caused the vibe to shift. “Jere, c’mon,” he whimpered.

“Michael, you broke the rules. You said it yourself, you deserve this. You said you’d be a good boy.”

“I will be a good boy! Just don’t leave!”

“Mike, you don’t get to decide those things.”

Michael pouted. “Please?”

“No, why are you so insistent on defying me? You know you’ll just get punished more.”

Michael continued to struggle. “Because it isn’t fair!”

Jeremy snapped. “Stop being such a fucking loser and accept the punishment!”

Michael instantly stopped, jaw going slack as a sudden numbness spread through his body.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “W-Wait, Mike, I-I didn’t mean that, I swear–“

Michael felt tears spring to his eyes. “R-Red.”

Jeremy was already at his side, taking the vibe out. “Mikey, I’m so sorry.”

Michael felt the tears running down his face. “D-Don’t leave, please?”

“I won’t, I promise! God, I’m sorry, are you okay?” Jeremy untied him and unfastened the cage. 

Michael gulped, sniffling as he sat up. “I, uh… I don’t like that. Being called that.” He pulled his knees to his chest.

“I-I know, I’m so sorry. Mikey, I shouldn’t have done any of that.”

Michael nodded absently, staring at nothing. 

“It’s not true!” Jeremy assured. “It’s not! C-Can you look at me?”

Michael’s watery eyes drifted up to Jeremy’s face. 

“Please don’t cry,” Jeremy whispered. “I’m sorry. I’m the worst. Do you want– Do you want anything?”

Michael let out a short breath, lips twitching slightly. After a second he sighed, sniffling grossly as he raked a hand through his hair. “I’m- I’m fine, Jere. I dunno what got into me,” he forced a small laugh. “Jeez, I ruined it.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No! I went too far, you only tried to tell me to back down! It’s my fault, Mikey, don’t even say those things.”

Michael’s eyes roamed Jeremy’s face as he thought to himself. Eventually, he spoke again. “C-Can we keep going then? I liked the other stuff, just don’t leave, please.”

“Wh-What? You don’t seem like you know what’s happening, Mike, are you okay? You don’t have to wanna keep going, you know.”

Michael shook his head quickly. “I want to! Please?” 

“You want to..?”

Michael nodded. “Please.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Michael’s eyes were pleading. “Yes please.”

Jeremy did, softly and apologetically. 

Michael pulled away just enough to reach a hand up to Jeremy’s cheek. “Kiss me harder.”

“Are you sure?” Jeremy asked. “I’ve done a lot of things wrong, Mike, I never even asked your color.”

Michael’s fingers pressed into Jeremy’s cheek, “Kiss me harder.” He repeated.

Jeremy gulped, but kissed Michael again, harder. 

Michael let his eyes fall closed, trying to focus on the feeling of Jeremy’s lips. It still didn’t feel like enough. With his free hand, Michael traced down Jeremy’s arm to grab his hand, guiding it up into his hair. “Be rough with me, Jeremy.”

“M-Mike, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jeremy said, hesitating to pull on Michael’s hair again. 

Michael let out a short breath. “Jeremy, please. I _need_ you to be rough with me right now. Please.”

“Y-You need it?” Jeremy questioned, giving Michael’s hair a reluctant yank.

Michael’s breath hitched, a small breathy moan escaping him. “I _need_ it.”

“O-Okay.” Jeremy smashed his lips to Michael’s again, and pulled hard on his hair. 

Michael groaned against Jeremy’s lips, gradually kissing back with more and more strength. 

Jeremy tugged on Michael’s hair again, crawling up onto the bed with him without breaking their kiss.

Michael slowly grew more responsive, one hand reaching up to clutch at Jeremy’s shirt collar.

Jeremy brought Michael down, and eventually straddled him. 

Michael moaned, eventually pulling away. “I wanna keep going,” he smiled. “With what we were doing before.” 

“Th-The punishments? But Micah, you don’t deserve any of that. I-I feel dirty doing that to you.” Jeremy looked down. 

Michael hooked a finger under Jeremy’s chin, pulling him up to meet his gaze. “It’s alright, Jere. I’m fine now.” He smiled. “I want to keep going, but if you don’t then that's okay.”

“I-I mean, I do, but– I don’t like being mean to you. That’s why I’m so bad at it.” Jeremy looked at him sadly. 

“You’re not bad at it, Jere. And you’re not being mean, either. If it hurt my feelings, I wouldn’t love it so much when did it.” He kissed him sweetly. 

“If-If you’re sure,” Jeremy breathed. 

“I’m positive.” Michael smiled. “Dominate me, love.”

Jeremy grunted. “Do you want the cage?”

Michael bit his lip, nodding.

Jeremy crawled off of him, grabbing the cage again. “I-I’m not using the vibe, okay? I wanna fuck you.”

Michael moaned at his words. “Fuck me please, sir.”

Jeremy smiled, fastening the cage on Michael again. He picked up the ties. “Patient, Michael,” he chastised.

Michael made a soft noise, but kept quiet otherwise.

Jeremy soon had him tied back into place. He crawled up again, straddling him like before. “I’m gonna fuck you hard, whore.”

Michael moaned loudly. “Use me, sir.”

“Oh, I will.” Jeremy took a moment to prepare himself, Michael having already been prepped. He sank down to kiss him harshly, his tongue pushing past his lips as he pushed himself into him. 

Michael cried out, the sound being swallowed by Jeremy’s mouth. He bucked his hips.

Jeremy growled against him, holding his hips down. He ground into him at an already rough pace. 

Michael couldn’t seem to be quiet, a steady stream of moans and whines flowing from his lips.

Jeremy sped up. “Am I gonna have to gag you?”

Michael just groaned, not responding. 

“Maybe I should.”

Michael writhed a bit. “G-Gag me and fuck me like I’m n-nothing but a toy.”

Jeremy yanked himself out. “Guess you leave me no choice.” He stood up, taking an extra tie and knotting it behind Michael’s head, bringing it down to rest in his mouth. He redid the other restraints as well, flipping Michael over and tying them tighter. 

Michael’s sounds were muffled against the gag. He was practically shaking with need.

Jeremy didn’t warn him before resuming his previous speed effortlessly. 

Michael cried out, pressing back into Jeremy’s thrusts.

Jeremy once again held him as still as he could. He thrust hard, showing no remorse. 

Michael was practically sobbing into the gag, eyes squeezed closed in pleasure.

Jeremy did as Michael suggested, using him like he was just one of his old toys. He knew this time that Michael was into it, so it didn’t make him feel gross. He rammed into him fast. 

Michael pressed his face into the mattress hard, his toes curling. 

Jeremy angled perfectly to find Michael’s prostate. 

Michael screamed against the gag and mattress, tears spilling from his eyes in ecstasy.

Jeremy kept thrusting into that spot. 

Michael’s moans were basically shrieks, becoming louder and higher with each thrust.

Jeremy didn’t let up, but leaned down to make marks with his teeth on Michael’s back. 

Michael’s body shook harshly. He felt like he needed to cum, but due to the cage he couldn't. He writhed against his bonds, waves of almost but not quite orgasm wracking his body.

Jeremy reached under him and undid the cage, pounding even harder into him. 

Michael cried out as he felt his climax approaching quickly. Now that the cage was gone, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself. Not that he’d want to. And from the way things were going, this promised to be one of, if not the best orgasm he’s had. 

Jeremy pulled at Michael’s hair, not slowing down at all. He leaned down next to his ear. “Such a fuckin’ slut like this,” he whispered deeply. “What a whore.”

Michael groaned, body tensing as he hit his peak, cumming hard onto the bed sheets. 

As soon as Michael did so, Jeremy pulled out and released mostly onto Michael’s back. He let out a guttural moan. 

Michael whimpered at the feeling, waves of euphoria still wracking his body.

Jeremy pressed soft, warm kisses to Michael’s neck. “You did real well, babe,” he whispered. 

Michael groaned softly.

Jeremy peeled off of him and grabbed their towel, cleaning Michael off. 

Michael hummed through the gag.

Jeremy quickly removed Michael’s restraints once he was clean, flipping him back over onto his back gently. He slowly rid him of the gag. “You okay?”

Michael licked his lips, smiling up at him. “I am really good.”

Jeremy gave him a soft kiss. “Even with the interruption?”

“It’s fine,” Michael hummed. “I just nutted so hard I blacked out for a second.”

“You– That hard?”

“Yeah,” Michael admitted, blushing. 

“God,” Jeremy marvelled. “Do you wanna have a bath?”

Michael hummed. “I don’t think I can move right now.”

Jeremy frowned. “A-At all?”

Michael shrugged. “I’m feeling post nut mellow. I wanna cuddle.”

“Babe, I gotta change the sheets after your mega nut, remember?”

Michael pouted. “Damn.”

“Do you want to cuddle in your own nut?”

“No,” Michael continued to pout.

“If you let me help you up, I can change the sheets in five minutes. Is that too long?”

Michael hummed. “That’s fine.”

Jeremy smiled. “Alright. Up we go, okay?”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed again, lazily sitting up. It was more difficult than it should’ve been.

Jeremy helped him into a chair. “It won’t take long, okay? Are you alright?”

Michael smiled dopily. “I’m solid. Feelin’ good.”

“Aw, good.” Jeremy got to work on the bed. 

Michael watched amusedly.

After a few minutes, Jeremy smiled. “All done.”

Michael cheered tiredly. “Cuddle time!”

“You’re right!” Jeremy said, pulling Michael back onto the fresh sheets. 

Michael collapsed onto the bed. “I demand the sickest cuddles in the land.”

“You’ll get them!” Jeremy promised, pulling him close. 

Michael smiled, contentedly snuggling up to Jeremy’s side.

Jeremy placed soft kisses to Michael’s cheek. “You did well, Mikey. Especially after I messed it all up.”

Michael hummed, closing his eyes. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe. More than anything.”

Michael leaned up to kiss him before settling back down. “Stay over?”

“No way am I leaving you, Mikey.”

Michael smiled, burying his face in Jeremy’s chest. “Cool.”

Jeremy kissed his forehead. “Cutie.”

“Gay,” Michael hummed, eyes closed. He was starting to drift off.

“I’d hope.” Jeremy rested his chin on the top of Michael’s head.

Michael let out a soft sound. “G’night, Miah.”

“Night, Mikey.” Jeremy closed his eyes as well.


End file.
